Bienvenido a la realidad
by Superlovivargas
Summary: ¿Acaso creen que esto es un puto cuento de niñas en el que todos son felices igual que ustedes?, Tal vez nadie se los ha dicho pero en este mundo no todos nacemos en una mansión, recibiendo el desayuno en una bandeja de plata. ¿No sabes de que mundo estoy hablando todavia? Por supuesto te estoy dando la bienvenida al mundo REAL.
1. Chapter 1

-**Ciao- Esta es mi primera historia con romano como protagonista *tira confeti gaymente* y también la primera yaoi así que no se que tal me baya a quedar. De una vez les digo que aquí no habrá lemon, porque yo no se escribir de eso.**

**Es raiting T por lenguaje y porque todo lugar donde haya franceses es raiting T.**

**CHANCHANCHAN las parejas que habrá serán prumano espamano y franmano… también abra hetero al que ya estoy acostumbrada.**

**Espero que les guste n.n**

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Prologo**

**Pov Lovino**

Abrí los ojos todavía rojos por la falta de sueño y apague la desquiciante alarma que marcaba en numeritos rojos las seis de la mañana. Como pude me despegue de la cama y tome mi ropa para tomarme la rápida y fría ducha matutina de siempre a punto de resbalarme con el maldito jabón, salí y me dirigí al refrigerador lleno de imanes con la cuenta de la luz, del agua y otras deudas. Empezó a sonar el teléfono una, dos, tres veces y lo desconecte.

-_Esos idiotas del banco, apenas abres los ojos y ya te están jodiendo con el pago.- _mire de reojo el reloj de la pared, eran las seis y veinte, ya se me hacia tarde para el trabajo. Metí en mi mochila el uniforme de mi segundo trabajo y cerré la puerta de la casa, tratando de ignorar la pila de sobres que llenaban mi buzon con mensajes de ALERTA FECHA DE PAGO VENCIDA, entrecerrando los ojos por el sol. Empecé a caminar por la acera casi sin prestar atención al camino, pasando enfrente de un restaurante familiar. El olor de los huevos fritos hizo gruñir a mi estomago, palpe mis bolsillos- _lo siento barriguita, no tengo ni un centavo estamos bien jodidos-_ pensé para mi mismo dándole unos golpecitos a mi estomago.

Seguí mi camino, recorriendo las mismas calles que desde hace tres años ya frecuentaba, trague saliva al ver al grupo de vagos de siempre acumulando latas para conseguir algo de dinero, tal vez pronto yo seria uno de ellos. Ni yo mismo me di cuenta de cuando caí en aquel intento de sobrevivir a la selva de asfalto, aquella monotonía de trabajo continuo y presiones sobre la espalda a cada segundo de mi vida. Me levanto a las seis y tomo una ducha, si tengo suerte desayuno algún pedazo de pizza congelada o una taza de café que ahora eran mi mejor sustento y fuente de glucosa, camino por unos cinco minutos y llego al pequeño local sentándome tras el mostrador hasta las cuatro de la tarde cuando termina mi turno, paso por alguna tienda y me compro la primera chuchería que me encuentre (preferiblemente la mas barata) comiéndomela en el camino hacia mi segundo trabajo de _barman_, me pongo el uniforme y me la paso sirviéndole bebidas a la misma bola de idiotas de siempre hasta la una de la mañana del día siguiente, regreso a mi casa y me tiro en la cama sin siquiera cambiarme solo para dormir unas cuantas horas antes de que la alarma vuelva a sonar y repita lo mismo una y otra vez. Deprimente ¿no?

Pues así continúe con aquella gloriosa lista interminable y repetitiva de cosas por hacer y llegue a la tiendita para empezar con mis primeras diez horas de trabajo y, ¿Cuál fue la sorpresa que me lleve? Ninguna. Todo siguió como siempre, mi celular empezó a vibrar, lo tome pensando que era uno de los miles de mensajes de la compañia telefonica con ofertas de descuento y promociones sin sentido. Alse la ceja al ver en la pantalla el nombre de mi hermano junto a un aviso de al menos cincuenta mensajes, solo lo apague y le saque la batería recostándome de nuevo en mi silla. De las pocas buenas decisiones que e tomado, irme de la casa de mi hermano fue la mejor.

El solo hecho de recordar ese par de ojos llenos de lastima con los que me miraba cada vez que me lo topaba, simplemente me daba irritaba, tener que tolerar un dia mas los regaños de mi familia diciéndome la vergüenza que era para ellos, definitivamente no lo aguantaria, siempre quedando en segundo plano siendo el cero a la izquierda mientras me comparan con lo que quisieron que yo fuera y que solo Feliciano, mi _fratello,_ logro ser. Solté un bufido asomándome por la ventana, contemplando el ir y venir de los peatones que andaban por las calles despreocupadamente, mire de soslayo el reloj de mi muñeca, hora de irme a mi siguiente trabajo.

Cerré la tienda y, a falta de dinero, tuve que aguantarme el hambre y los gruñidos de mi estómago por segunda vez en el día. Llegue al bar y rápidamente me cambie de ropa que sinceramente era la mas formal que tenia, unos pantalones negros lisos, camisa blanca de mangas largas y un chaleco del mismo color que los pantalones, me posicione tras la barra y poco a poco el lugar se empezó a llenar de bastardos forrados de dinero y prostitutas meneando la cola tras ellos. Lo de siempre.

Eran apenas las diez y media cuando _ellos_ aparecieron, justamente la clase de gente que más odio. El primero de cabellos castaños y sonrisa de idiota, el segundo era uno de esos típicos estereotipos de francés con el cabello recogido en una coleta dejandose una pequeña barba y el tercero, el de peor pinta, un chico totalmente albino y con unos brillantes ojos escarlata que lo hacían parecer un loco. ¿Que por que los odio? Bueno, la razón es simple, esos tres gilipollas en realidad son el trió de imbesiles mas asquerosamente rico del país y claro, para mayor suerte mía, se sentaron justo en frente de mi puesto en la barra. Esto no podia ser bueno.

Con tranquilidad y frenando mis deseos de correrlos, me dirigí hacia ellos poniéndoles la mejor cara que pude, en su caso una mueca mal reprimida.

-¿Desea ordenar algo?- le pregunte al castaño fingiendo una sonrisa, el tipo se me quedo viendo embobado, tal vez por mi intento de felicidad forzada y después me sonrió.

-La verdad, no se. ¿Cuál bebida sabe mejor?- _¿Y como demonios quieres que yo sepa si nunca e comprado una?,_ calma Lovino, el es un cliente ¿no ves su cara de tonto?, seguro es un enfermo mental, aguanta un poco mas, no contestes mal.

-¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa?- maldición ahí estaba yo contradiciéndome- ¿vas a ordenar o no?

-Calma, calma tenemos toda la noche amigo-me dijo el francesito dirigiéndome una desagradable mirada seductora que me hizo dar un paso hacia atras- ¿por que no olvidas por un momento el trabajo y vienes con nosotros?

_Jodete-_ No gracias.

-Kesese este chico es otro estirado como Rod- rio ahora el oji rojo- vamos, tu también debes tener tus noches de diversión con amigos o una que otra conejita, ¿no?, todo el mundo disfruta de su vida lo mas que puede.- empecé formar puños con mis manos y a morderme la lengua tratando de aguantar la sarta de insultos que quería soltarles por decirme unas palabras tan increíblemente falsas.

1, 2, 3…

-Jeje Gilvo no es para tanto tal vez solo tubo _un_ mal día.- comento el español mientras poco a poco sentía el dolor de mis manos al ser presionadas con tanta fuerza junto con un ligero cosquilleo en mi garganta.

4, 5, 6…

-Jonjonjon deberías descansar más ami, olvídate de todos tus problemas y ven a divertirte con nosotros y algunas amiguitas nocturnas.

7, 8, 9… y ahí la jodieron toda, ya no podía frenarme.

-¿Que todo el mundo disfruta de su vida?, ¿tener tan solo un mal día?, ¿olvidarme de todos mis problemas?- solté una risita seca mirándolos con ojos incrédulos- Se nota que ustedes tienen una vida fácil si van soltándole esa clase de gilipolleces a cualquiera.

Los tres solo guardaron silencio contemplando mi risa cínica.

-¿ACASO CREEN QUE ESTO ES UN PUTO CUENTO DE NIÑAS EN EL QUE TODOS SON FELICES IGUAL QUE USTEDES?, ¿EN EL QUE SOLO HAY GENTE DISFRUTANDO DE LA VIDA, FOLLEANDOSE A CUALQUIER MUJER QUE SE LES PONGA EN FRENTE, OLVIDÁNDOSE DE SUS PROBLEMAS Y MANDANDO AL CARAJO TODO LO DEMÁS PORQUE SU VIDA ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA? TAL VEZ NADIE SE LOS HA DICHO PERO EN ESTE MUNDO NO TODOS NACEMOS EN UNA MANSIÓN, RECIBIENDO EL DESAYUNO EN UNA BANDEJA DE PLATA Y CON UN FUTURO BIEN ASEGURADO. ALGUNOS TENEMOS QUE ROMPERNOS LOS HUESOS TRABAJANDO DIECISIETE HORAS AL DÍA SOLO PARA APENAS PODER PAGAR LAS CUENTAS NECESARIAS PARA VIVIR BAJO UN MALDITO TECHO Y NO DEBAJO DE UN PUENTE.- para entonces ya todos los clientes tenían sus ojos puestos en mi y me miraban como si fuera un loco gritándole al aire, pero ya no me importaba que se fuera todo a la mierda. Uno de los tres, el de ojos verdes, se paro e intento sostenerme la mirada sin mucho éxito ya que la aparto rápidamente.

-No se de que mundo es del que me estas hablando pero…

-¡¿Aun no lo sabes?!- lo interrumpí borrando mi sonrisa y mostrándole una mueca mientras extendía mis brazos- Te doy la bienvenida al mundo REAL, sin vidas fáciles, sueldos apenas sustentables y desgraciados demasiado suertudos que aun viven en sus burbujas de felicidad falsa.- dije sin dejarle objetar nada mas ya que me di la vuelta y salí del bar caminando por las calles mientras caía una de las pocas lluvias trasnochadoras de la primavera.

-Maldición- grite cuando por fin llegue a mi casa y cerré de golpe la puerta-¡maldición, maldición, maldición!- continúe recargándome en la misma, cayendo lentamente al suelo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo pude haber echado a perder tres años de trabajo en tan solo unos minutos? Empezaron a llegar a mi mente las cuentas a pagar y los gastos de comida haciendo temblar a todo mi cuerpo, y ahora como carajo iba a pagar eso, estaba claro que mis nueve horas en la tienda no servirían de mucho. La imagen de mi durmiendo en un banco del parque me hizo estremecer por segunda vez.

El sonido del reloj era el único aparte de mi respirar entrecortado, maldije ese mal habito mío de empezar a lagrimeaar cada vez que mi enojo llagaba a mis limites, ese maldito habito de ser un bocón descerebrado cuando se trataba de guardar la calma y ese maldito habito de recordar las cosas malas cuando ya todo estaba echado a perder.

Entre alguna de esas maldiciones fije mi vista en el calendario que había pegado frente a la puerta de mi habitación, diecisiete de marzo. Solté una risita irónica y un sordo- feliz cumpleaños Lovino- mientras poco a poco cerraba mis ojos ya cansados por el llanto y caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

**UwU les agradezco mucho si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado el prologo pronto empezare con lo demás.**

**Recibo gustosa sus tomatazos y reviews los veo la próxima n.n**


	2. Orgullo

**Ciao- Gracias por leer este fic que espero no valla a echar a perder con alguna tontería.**

**Les agradezco a esas dos personitas por dejarme sus hermosos reviews y ya que a mi tampoco me gusta el ooC evitare ponerlo ;) también a los lectores silenciosos por sus follows que me hacen muy feliz.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece **

**POV ROMANO**

Nuevamente mis ojos empezaron a abrirse al mismo tiempo que sentía unas punzadas de dolor en la espalda. ¿Por qué demonios me dormí recargado en la puerta de la entrada? Me levante estirando los brazos para desperezarme y, como si de un interruptor se tratase, la alarma de mi habitación empezó a sonar. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y desconecte el reloj, apenas mire de reojo la cama me abalance sobre ella, cosa que mi cuerpo agradeció de sobremanera ya que dormir recargado en una tabla de madera no es la cosa mas placentera del mundo.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, era indescriptible la sensación de flojera que me embargo en ese momento, cada parte de mi jodido cuerpo rogaba por quedarse pegado a esa maldita cama que para mi era como las mismísimas nubes, de cualquier forma era mi culpa por comprar un colchón tan bueno, el único lujo que me había permitido.

Mis ojos estaban cerrándose por segunda vez, no me aria daño faltar al trabajo en la tienda solo un día de todas formas todavía tengo el trabajo en…

Eso fue como un cubetazo en mi cabeza, como si me hubieran dado una cachetada para despertarme de un sueño. No, no podía faltar al trabajo, no podía quedarme a dormir en la casa y ya no tenia otro trabajo. Lo recordé en ese momento, recordé la noche anterior y todas las idioteces que le dije a ese trió de bastardos.

Me levante de la cama y entre al baño a tomarme una ducha, después de vestirme me senté en el sillón y mire al techo. Ya hacia tiempo que no pensaba o evitaba pensar en esto, ¿Por qué seguía vivo? Cualquier persona que estuviera en mi situación ya no estaría vivo. Trabajo sin fin, endeudamiento y nulo contacto con cualquiera que fuera humano, eso era mi vida. Una pequeña voz resonó en mi cabeza con aquella pregunta que mi subconsciente había reprimido- _"¿Por qué no acabas con esto?"_

No me refería a pedirle ayuda a alguien, era obvio a que me refería yo mismo al decir _acabar, _eso para mi era un claro sinónimo de morir. La única salida, lo único que podía hacer, lo único que cualquiera habría hecho en mi situación, lo que cualquiera haría si viviera como yo lo hago. Otra voz, esta vez un tanto melancólica me pregunto –_"¿Enserio no recuerdas por que lo haces?"- _eso me basto para recordar y soltar un suspiro.

Lo que me mantenía de pie, respirando el mismo oxigeno desde que tengo memoria. No era que tuviera esperanza de que este mundo en realidad fuera maravilloso y que tendría una segunda oportunidad, no era que esperara que mis padres me quisieran o por lo menos me notaran y mucho menos era aquella tontería de la fuerza del amor y voluntad de seguir, no era nada de eso. Puede que suene como un idiota o como un imbécil que solo viene a pudrir a este mundo, pero la verdad es que lo único que me mantenía vivo y soportando esta jodida vida era…

Orgullo.

No dejare que me miren desde arriba, no dejare que me comparen y no dejare que me compadezcan. No permitiré que señalen mi tumba y digan "_Mira, ahí esta el chico que no hiso nada de su vida, dicen que se suicido que lamentable"_.

Tome mi chaqueta y salí de la casa, recorrí por las calles por primera vez con prisa hasta que llegue y entre a la tienda, puse el cartel de abierto, tome algunos periódicos y me tumbe en la silla buscando en la sección de empleos. Apenas estaba marcando el numero de una empresa de repartidores cuando la campana de la puerta sonó, lo ignore y seguí leyendo hasta que una voz familiar llamo mi atención.

-Disculpa, ¿eres Lovino?- me pregunto el idiota de ojos verdes con ese acento español con el que había discutido mi última noche de trabajo en el bar. Una inquietud recorrió mi cuerpo al poco tiempo, ¿qué demonios hacia este tipo aquí?, tal vez vino para demandarme como cualquier tío rico por gritarle o tal vez venia a burlarse de mi y a exigirme disculpas.

-¿Que quieres?- le gruñí para demostrarle que no me arrepentía de nada- si vienes a amenazarme para pedirte disculpas mejor vete porque…

-¡Oh! No, no vine a nada de eso al contrario yo quiero disculparme- me interrumpió dejándome con la boca abierta totalmente confundido, si no quería que me disculpe con el ¿a que mierda vino? Notando mi confusión el tomo nuevamente la palabra.- Mis amigos y yo estuvimos hablando muchas tonterías sin siquiera saber de tu situación y tu no me pareces realmente una mala persona e decidido que quiero ser tu amigo, ¿puedo llamarte Lovi?

-CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA.

-¿No quieres ser mi amigo o no puedo llamarte Lovi?

-Las dos cosas español de mierda.- le conteste irritado por una sugerencia tan estúpida.

-Ahhhh? ¿Por qué no?

-Deja de preguntar tonterías y vete.- dije ahora desesperado, ¿Cómo podía haber gente que te de tantas ganas de matarlas?

-Oh espera, como me preocupe investigue un poco y descubrí que te despidieron por nuestra culpa, por eso te e traído esto.- me dijo ofreciéndome un sobre con mi nombre puesto en el.

-¿Que carajo es esto?- le inquirí dirigiéndole una mirada sigilosa.

-Es una carta de recomendación para un trabajo de mesero, se que no es mucho pero espero que te ayude un poco- me respondió. Entonces lo vi, vi en sus ojos aquel sentimiento que tanto odiaba, aquella expresión por la cual me fui de casa de mi hermano, era otra vez esa maldita lastima- o-oye, ¿Por qué estrujas el sobre?

-¿Crees que necesito tu lastima?- le susurre empezando a despedazar la carta de recomendación- supongo que crees que soy tan lamentable que no podre encontrar un trabajo por mi mismo o que soy tan inútil que no puedo conseguir algo mejor que un mugroso trabajo de barman.

-Yo nunca dije eso.

-Claro, ahora me dirás que solo intentabas ayudarme. Gracias pero no necesito tu ayuda, esta miseria que tienes en frente puede cuidarse sola, ahora llévate tu lastima lejos de mi y déjame en paz.

-P-pero yo solo…

-Lárgate- le ataje empujándolo fuera del local y azotando la puerta tras de mi y retomando mi lugar tras el mostrador soltando todo un diccionario de groserías mientras pasaba furiosamente las paginas del diario.

Ya no podía soportarlo mas, no iba a dejar que me miraran con lastima de nuevo, les demostrare a esos ricos bastardos quien da pena.

Iba a seguir quejándome mentalmente cuando escuche el susurro de unos violines, salte rápidamente el mostrador y me pegue a la ventana para escuchar mejor ignorando a las personas que me miraban desde el otro lado. Después de un rato la música cesó y yo por fin me despegue del cristal, la única razón por la que había decidido trabajar en esta tienda es porque a esta misma hora siempre sonaba esa hermosa melodía.

Mire hacia los estantes y acaricie la fina madera de un violín, los cuatro años que llevaba trabajando en esta ciudad eran los mismos cuatro años que llevaba tratando de ahorrar para comprarme uno pero siempre terminaba gastando el dinero en urgencias y no me refiero a satisfacer algún lujo o algo así, me refiero a que si no lo hacia probablemente habría muerto de hambre.

En fin, una de las pocas cosas que me mantenían sujeto a este mundo aparte de mi asqueroso orgullo es la música.

Llego a mi mente el recuerdo de mi madre riñéndome mientras me quitaba mi instrumento favorito-_ "Deja ya esas tonterías de la música y concéntrate en tus estudios, lo que necesitamos ahora es dinero y tocando unas cuantas notitas frente algunas personas no conseguirás nada"-_ mis manos empezaron a temblar al recalcar esa palabra que era probablemente la cosa que mas odiaba y que había estado arruinando mi vida desde mi niñez… "dinero".

Ese maldito metal que para mi no era mas que una piedra sin valor que hace que la gente se vuelva mas estúpida de lo que es. Eso fue lo único que basto para que mis padres se obsesionaran con explotarnos a mi hermano y a mi para ser los primeros de la clase, lo único que basto para separar a casi una familia entera y, para que te voy a mentir, lo único que basto para mandarme a la miserable vida que tengo hoy en día.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de eludir los malos recuerdos y entonces encontré un anuncio para un restaurante que abarcaba casi media hoja. Se llamaba _UNE NUIT__A PARIS, _era más que obvio que era de comida francesa, por lo tanto seria uno de esos restaurantes a donde iban los riquillos sin nada más que hacer que estar tragando todo el día, en otras palabras…

Perfecto.

Anote la dirección y revise el día de las entrevistas de trabajo que, coincidentemente, eran hoy mismo a las seis de la tarde. Revise mi reloj y faltaban todavía cuatro horas para salir.

Era hora de probar suerte aunque y recorrer el camino que escogí tomar solo, claro que en ese momento no sabia cuanta gente terminaría acompañándome.

**UWU se que a estado aburrido pero pronto meteré a los demás, es difícil escribir mientras escuchas SHINee sin distraerte cantando -_-U**

**Recibo con gusto quejas, consejos, tomatazos y reviews.**

**Los veo la próxima n.n**


	3. Maldita suerte

**Ciao- aquí estoy para fastidiarles de nuevo, les agradezco mucho por sus reviews y les digo de una vez que no importa que tan cortos sean a mi me hace muy feliz recibirlos n.n**

**También les doy las gracias a los que me dan sus recomendaciones con la ortografía porque así me ayudan mucho.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

**POV FRANCIS**

_-Yo quiero ser la única en tu vida-le susurro la joven chica mientras se acercaba lentamente a Arnaud._

_¿Por qué lo evitaba tanto? era obvio que Madeleine no regresaría ¿por qué no satisfacer su necesidad de amor?. Con decisión Arnaud empezó a pasar su mano sobre la suave piel de aquella joven, descendiendo sobre su espalda hasta llegar al pequeño sierre que abrió mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo._

_Rápidamente la acorralo contra la pared y..._

- Ahgg, ¿quién puede estar llamándome justo en la mejor parte de _Amor pasional_?- dije para mi mismo contestando de una vez el celular y dejando el libro en una mesita- Aló.

-Hola Fran- me contesto inmediatamente Antoine con un tono un poco apagado.

-¿Que ocurre ami? suenas un poco triste.

-Oh, sí estoy muy triste. Hace un rato me acaban de rechazar- alce la ceja sorprendido, ¿acaso alguien podría rechazar a mi amigo casi tan sexy como yo?

-Jonjonjon y dime ¿quién es la hermosa señorita que te ha rechazado?

-Se llama Lovino- casi dejo caer el celular por la impresión.

-Antoine, ami, ¿será que ahora eres como yo amante de todo lo que pueda recibir amor?

-¿Eh? NO, no es esa clase de rechazo, me refiero a que le estaba dando una oferta de trabajo y me dijo que no necesitaba mi lastima.- se corrigió soltando un suspiro-¿por qué crees que me haya dicho eso?

-Bueno Anty, en primer lugar yo no sé de quién me estás hablando-le dije recargándome en mi escritorio.

-Es el chico con el que discutí aquella vez en el bar.- mi sorpresa se hizo más grande al recordar todo lo que nos grito ese día aquel niño.- ni siquiera pude pedirle perdón.

-Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer probablemente no te vuelvas a encontrar con él. Te llamare más tarde por, ahora solo olvídate de eso- me despedí regresando ansioso a mi lectura.

-Señor Boneffoy- me llamo una voz desde afuera.

-¿Si, mi preciosa Amanda?

-Es hora de hacer las pruebas para los empleados del nuevo restaurante.- oh, este mundo cruel impidiéndome continuar con mi lectura erótica.

-Muy bien iré de inmediato.

**POV LOVINO**

-Gracias por su compra-me despedí de el último de los clientes que salía de la tienda cargando felizmente su nuevo oboe. Por fin sonó la alarma de mi celular, era hora de la prueba. Cerré las puertas y me quede parado frente a la tienda, otra vez estaba sonando aquel violín. Mire por todos lados como si de repente fuera a encontrarme con la persona que toca aquellas hermosas notas pero antes de que siquiera pudiera saber de que dirección venia cesó. Eche otro pequeño vistazo antes de parar un taxi.

-¿Cuanto será si me lleva a esta dirección?- le pregunte al conductor extendiéndole un papelito.

-Serán...

Mierda. ¿Por qué todo esta tan caro hoy en día? Era imposible que llevarme por unas cuantas calles costara tanto, bah ¡¿quién necesita un puto taxi cuando puede ir caminando?! Y si, con esa mentalidad recorrí al menos un kilometro y medio a pie hasta llegar al dichoso restaurante. Entre y no pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta.

¿Eso era un restaurante? Tenía más pinta de casino lujoso o de teatro. Suelos de azulejos brillantes, paredes color crema decoradas con bellísimos cuadros, columnas de mármol recién pulido y, para mi sorpresa, un enorme escenario con un piano de cola blanco en el centro.

-Oye tu cierra la boca es de mal gusto quedarte así a medio camino- me dijo una voz con acento inglés.

-¿Que me dijiste?- le pregunte amenazadoramente.

-Te dije que es de mal gusto quedarte con la boca abierta a medio camino ¿o acaso no me entendiste?- me respondió con sorna.

-Tch, lo único que no entiendo es ese par de ratas que tienes en la frente- contraataque señalando su cabeza.

-¿Enserio? ¿Insultar mis cejas es lo mejor que pudiste pensar?- no ,aun no me rendiría.

-¿Quien dijo que yo hablaba de tus cejas? y además no las estoy insultando solo te estoy diciendo como te ves.

-Ja, deberías dejar de comer pasta niño ravioli parece que le está afectando a tus insultos.

-Y tu deberías dejar de comer esa mierda inglesa a la que llaman comida si sigues así estoy seguro de que toda la grasa se irá a tus cejas y las ara más gordas.

-¿Oye tienes algún problema con mis cejas?

-¿Que cejas? yo estaba hablando de las ratas que tienes en la frente.

-Italianbastard...

Y si, seguimos con nuestra discusión por al menos una hora más atrayendo las miradas de algunos otros que iban a hacer la prueba. La verdad es que no era tan mala compañía, era uno de los pocos que había osado a responder bien uno de mis insultos y aguantó bien hasta que una mujer nos llamo a todos para reunirnos en una sala.

Por primera vez en más de seis años me fije en mi apariencia. No, no es que la mujer que nos llamo estuviera muy buena ni mucho menos sino que todos, TODOS, llevaban puesto un maldito esmoquin a acepción de su servidor el italiano pobre que tenía que ir con su viejo traje de barman que como ya les dije antes era el más elegante que tenia. Estoy seguro de que uno de los insultos del ingles ese tenía algo que ver con eso.

-Silencio por favor- nos llamo la mujer de nuevo haciendo que todos nos fijáramos en una gran puerta de caoba con una manija dorada- hoy ará las pruebas el hijo de nuestro jefe el señor Boneffoy.

Boneffoy, juro que había escuchado ese apellido en algún lugar y no me daba buena espina. Mi cuerpo se empezó a tensar cuando la manija bajo y se abrió la puerta.

-Mierda- dije por lo bajo al ver esa maldita barbita y ese jodido cabello rubio recogido en una coleta. Era nada más ni nada menos que Francis Boneffoy uno de los tres a los que les grite un montón de tonterías, esto si que era obra del diablo, ¿por que otra razón me habría encontrado con dos de esos bastardos el mismo día? Lo único que faltaría seria que la oferta de trabajo del españolito fuera de este mismo restaurante.

-Dame tu saco- le susurre al cejón nerviosamente que miraba de la misma forma al barbudo.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Por que te lo daría?- me replico frunciendo el seño.

-Pues... porque somos buenos amigos.

-¿Yo cuando te dije que eras mi amigo?

-Yo me autoproclame tu amigo, ahora dame tu maldito saco.-le respondí quitándole la prenda a la fuerza y poniéndomela en sima. Baje mi flequillo por debajo de mis ojos y me puse hasta atrás bien escondido para que no se fijaran en mi. Esto si que iba a ser una mierda.

**POV FRANCIS**

-Jonjonjon bienvenidos mis aspirantes a empleados yo soy el señor Boneffoy- saludé al grupo de chicos poniendo mi mejor aura seductora- más vale que vengan bien preparados porque solo los mejores y más finos trabajadores podrán ganarse un lugar en _UNE NUIT Á__ PARIS,_ den su mejor esfuerzo.

Todos los aspirantes formaron una fila y yo me senté en frente de ellos, ya se encontraban puestas seis mesas y a unos metros distintos platos de comida.

-Muy bien, la prueba consiste en llevar los platos desde donde están ustedes hasta las mesas. Obviamente no permitiré errores así que puede empezar el primer grupo de seis.

Las pruebas transcurrieron sin mucho que ver a parte de unos cuantos culitos hermosos de los cuales me encargaría después y de otros que ni siquiera podían llamar mi atención, o por lo menos eso fue hasta que paso el último equipo con los seis chicos más curiosos que me podría haber encontrado. En especial uno de ellos.

No podía ver su rostro ya que se encontraba cubierto por su flequillo y es poco decir que despertó rápidamente mis deseos lujuriosos, aunque había algo más.

Cuando terminaron le indique a mi secretaria que me diera los papeles del último equipo que para mi sorpresa resultaron ser de diferentes nacionalidades, claro ninguna tan esplendida como la grandiosa Francia. Pase rápidamente los papeles, un chino, un japonés, un mexicano, un turco, un inglés cosa que me sorprendió bastante y por último un italiano por el que me detuve un momento al ver su nombre. Lovino Vargas.

Ah pero que curioso, ¿donde había escuchado ese nombre? estoy seguro de que lo había escuchado antes y bueno su sexy servidor no se iba a quedar en el suspenso, me levante de mi asiento y llame la atención de los presentes.

-Jonjonjon ya he tomado mi decisión y los integrantes del último equipo han pasado la prueba, por favor pasen a mi oficina.

Me dolió bastante ver a esos culitos hermosos marcharse tristes pero mi curiosidad era lo primero, los seis restantes entraron conmigo y se sentaron frente a mi aunque solo lograba ver bien a cinco. Les dirigí una deslumbrante sonrisa, que estoy seguro conquisto a más de uno y les empecé a dar indicaciones sobre el restaurante y como ascender de puesto. Ya era hora de hacer mi jugada.

-Bueno ahora que ya les he dado las indicaciones es hora de anunciar al jefe de camareros- todos se miraron unos a otros y luego a mí con impaciencia- y el jefe será... Lovino Vargas, por favor pasa al frente.

**POV LOVINO**

NO ME JODAS. Puto francés de mierda de los seis malditos nombres tenía que salir con que YO fuera el jefe de camareros. Maldigo a mi jodida estrella de la suerte y a mi vida pasada que de seguro alguna gilipolles hice para que me condenaran de esta forma. Recé a todos los santos porque su amiguito español no le haya dicho mi nombre y porque haya olvidado mi cara. Poco a poco me fui levantando, moviendo un levemente mi frente para que el flequillo me cubriera mas la cara y empecé a caminar hacia al frente.

-Perfecto, pero Lovino tus compañeros no te tendrán confianza si no muestras tu rostro ¿podrías hacerme el favor de quitarte el flequillo de la cara?

Deja de andarme picando los cojones, !confianza mis bolas¡¿que no puede contentarse con tenerme ahí en frente haciéndome el estúpido? Bueno, todavía queda la posibilidad de que no me reconociera ¿no? Aparté mi fleco con mi mano y al parecer mi suerte hoy no estaba de mi lado.

* * *

**Y bueno aquí esta, siento que esta mmm no se le falto algo, en especial con Francia no sé cómo piensan los pervertidos así que por favor recen por que me vaya mejor con él. Pronto aparecerá Prusia, bueno no pronto más bien en el siguiente cap.**

**Acepto con gusto sugerencias, criticas, consejos, tomatazos y reviews (aunque sean cortos o solo caritas) a mi me hacen muy feliz n.n **

**Hasta la próxima:)**


	4. No es lástima

**Ciao- pues aquí estoy yo sin nada más que hacer que escribir otro capi.**

**Muchas gracias a aquello/as que me propusieron su ayuda como beta reader para el francés que creo que ya corregí y que no lo voy a usar mucho pero cuando lo haga espero contar con ustedes para traducírmelo bien. También por sus recomendaciones con la ortografía en general (estoy en una lucha a muerte con ella) me ayudan mucho n.n**

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

**POV LOVINO**

-Perfecto, pero Lovino tus compañeros no te tendrán confianza si no muestras tu rostro ¿podrías hacerme el favor de quitarte el flequillo de la cara?

Como ya les dije antes, que deje de picarme los cojones. En fin, rogué a cada dios de este planeta por que el francesito no me reconociera y me quite el fleco de la cara. Al parecer hoy no era mi día de suerte.

El rubio solo atino a abrir los ojos con sorpresa y sacar nuevamente los papeles que había guardado, paso su mirada de una palabra a otra leyendo rápidamente aquel documento hasta que en alguna parte de este se detuvo reduciendo sus pupilas hasta un tono algo triste. Se dio la vuelta y me dirigió una sonrisa un tanto forzada que me dejo confundido.

-Tienes un bello rostro, espero que cuides bien del equipo.- fue lo único que me dijo antes de pararse de su asiento y caminar hacia la puerta- tengo trabajo que hacer, los dejare bajo el cuidado de mi gerente.

-Si- fue lo único que todos le alcanzamos a decir antes de que cerrara la puerta.

¿Qué demonios está pasando?

**POV GILBERT**

-Eiiiinsamkeiiit, eiiisamkeiiiit, eiiisamkeiiit- cantaba yo con mi grandiosa voz mientras tamborileaba el ritmo en el volante hasta que llegue al restaurante de Fran. Me estacione y me quede parado en la entrada un rato a esperarlo, así pase cinco minutos hasta que empezó a sonar mi celular.

-Aquí el awesome Gilvo, ¿en qué me puedes servir?

-Soy Francis- fruncí el seño enojado.

-¿Que no estabas dentro del restaurante preparándote para darme una grandiosa bienvenida a mí al ore-sama más genial del mundo?

-Ya calma Gilvo, me tuve que ir porque tenía asuntos pendientes. Tendrás que encargarte del trabajo tu solo.

-!¿Eh?¡- gruñí apretando el celular y acercándolo más a mi- ¿y esos asuntos son más importantes que tu grandioso amigo?

-Sí, son tan importantes para mí como encontrarme a una chica guapa abierta de piernas a media calle- oh, sí que era importante- pero no te llame para decirte eso.

-Kesese, entonces me llamaste para pedirme perdón por insultar mis papas ayer ¿no?- sugerí porque era lo más seguro.

-No, te llame para decirte que uno de mis y tus empleados es el chico con el que peleo Antoine la última vez en el bar.- ah, ese tipo nada awesome y pesimista.- necesito que hagas como que nunca paso nada y que apenas acabas de conocerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues el día en que discutimos con él fue su cumpleaños y al día siguiente lo despidieron, según me dijo Antoine no tiene una buena condición económica así que no te involucres mucho con él.

-¿Solo por eso lo van a perdonar?, es raro de ti que actúes tan tranquilo ¿seguro que no hay nada más?

Se escucho un suspiro al otro lado de la línea- Tu solo hazlo ¿sí?

-Bien, solo porque eres uno de mis mejores amigos lo hare-dije y colgué.

Claro que no me quedare solo con esa información, ore-sama buscara solo. Revise mi reloj, eran las seis cincuenta y nueve. Hora de hacer mi gran entrada.

**POV LOVINO**

-Hey, devuélveme mi saco de una vez- me gruño el cejotas quitándome la prenda a la fuerza.

-Ni que lo quisiera, si lo traía puesto un rato más seguro se me meten tus bichos.

-Los que tienes en el culo- me respondió, estaba a punto de objetar algo cuando una mano se puso frente a mí.

-Lovino-san cálmese. Hay que aprovechar este momento para presentarnos- dijo el chico más bajito con rostro inexpresivo.

-Oh, yo me presento primero soy Alejandro Quetzalcóatl Martínez Zapata y de una vez les digo que yo aparto a la chinita de allá.- exclamo un moreno de ojos color miel y cabello oscuro.

-No soy una chinita, soy UN CHINO aru- se quejo la, digo el chino de cabello largo y lacio.- Mi nombre es Yao Wang.

-¿Heee? eres un chico con una cara de niña- rio Alejandro jalándole las mejillas.

-!Suéltame, aru¡

-Valla, no es posible que seas un chico siendo tan delgadito- intervino otro moreno raro con una máscara puesta sobre sus ojos- yo soy Saquid.

-Saquid-san no es necesario que una persona sea robusta para ser un hombre- suspiro- yo soy Honda Kiku por favor cuiden de mí.

Todos se giraron hacia mí y el cejotas.

-¿Que tanto me ven?- les pregunto al cabo de un rato.

-Oh nada solo queríamos saber si nos presentabas a tus cejas- le respondí sarcásticamente.

-Lo que Lovino-san quiere decir es que queremos saber su nombre- me corrigió el japonés con calma.

-¿Eh? oh claro, yo soy Arthur Kirkland- valla en una palabra, inglés-man.

Camine hacia la puerta y me recosté en ella, ¿cuándo demonios pensaba llegar el maldito gerente?, revise mi reloj y apenas dieron las siete alguien abrió de golpe haciéndome chocar con la pared.

-Kesese aquí esta su grandioso gerente, pueden arrodillarse ante mí y decirme lo grandioso que soy- grito una voz rasposa. Al no recibir respuesta carraspeo- bueno, ¿donde está su poco awesome líder de equipo?

-Aquí estoy imbécil- le dije quitándome la puerta de encima y parándome frente a él. Mala idea.

¿Qué demonios hacia aquí el último de los tres mosqueteros? ¿por qué hoy y en este lugar? el tipo solo bajo la mirada para verme mejor y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, salto hacia el escritorio y se sentó sobre el haciendo una pose extraña.

-Muy bien, seguro se estarán preguntando quien es ese chico tan grandioso que está frente a ustedes- empezó la patata parlante- pues yo soy Gilbert Beilschmidt.

-Ja- rio el inglés- como si fuera a creerme eso. ¿Qué hace el hijo mayor de la rica familia Beilschmidt, dueña de la más importante empresa de autos a nivel mundial, trabajando de gerente en un restaurante francés?

-Veras, mi querido topo amarillo, mi pequeño hermanito West se está esforzando mucho y yo debo buscarme un buen trabajo por si me bajan del trono. Ahora lo único que me queda por decirles es que la inauguración del restaurante será el Domingo.

-!¿Dentro de dos días?¡- gritamos todos los demás presentes. Estos tipos sí que me estaban jodiendo.

-Sí, así que de una vez les digo que les toca limpiar la cocina y Lovino- me llamó sonriéndome burlonamente- como eres el capitán tu cierras las puertas- me dijo lanzándome las llaves. Estuve a punto de gritarle todos los insultos que me sabía pero me calme, ya era bastante suerte que el francesito y el no me hayan reconocido y despedido.

Nos tardamos al menos una hora limpiando hasta que nuestros reflejos se podían ver en cada azulejo y sartén que se encontrasen ahí, poco a poco todos se fueron dejándome solo para cerrar las puertas ¿que eso no era el trabajo de un puto guardia? Como sea, cerré la puerta trasera de la cocina y cuando iba a salir me pare en seco frente al escenario con el piano de cola blanco en el centro.

El violín y el piano, los dos primeros instrumentos que aprendí a tocar. El violín era mi favorito por sus notas elegantes y firmes que te dejaban transmitir perfectamente cada gramo de sentimientos en tu cuerpo haciéndote ir cada vez más rápido o lento, en cambio el piano era sutil y dulce además de que te permite sentir con detalle las notas que estas tocando. En otras palabras, para mí, eran los instrumentos perfectos.

Puede que suene muy estúpido pero así soy.

Sin darme cuenta ya había subido al escenario. Pase casi temblorosamente mis dedos por las teclas sintiendo su tacto frio y liso, nuevamente me sorprendí a mi mismo sentado en el banquillo en posición para tocar. Pase mis ojos nerviosamente del piano a mi alrededor un par de veces, no le aria daño a nadie si lo tocara ¿no?

Cerré mis ojos y aspire aire tratando de recordar alguna de las canciones que tanto me había costado aprender y empecé. Rápidamente todo el lugar se lleno del dulce tono de las notas, rebotando de un lado a otro hasta las mesas donde dentro de poco la gente se sentaría a comer mientras escucha deleitándose con la música de algún otro pianista. Mi cuerpo por si mismo comenzó a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás siguiendo el ritmo de la tonada. Por primera vez desde hace catorce años sonreía realmente.

Lentamente la música se fue apagando dejando sola una alegre notita y de la nada escuche unos aplausos a mi espalda. Inmediatamente me pare de mi asiento y me gire para encontrarme con un par de ojos carmín.

-S-solo estaba limpiando el piano- maldición, ¿no se te pudo ocurrir una mejor excusa en ese momento?

-Pues entonces limpias muy bien el piano- me siguió el bastardo burlonamente. Baje del escenario y empecé a caminar hacia la salida.- oye, ¿por qué huyes?

-Sal de una vez- le ataje sacándolo a la fuerza y cerrando la puerta de entrada.

-Sí, has estado gruñón todo el día ¿qué te sucede? eso no es nada asombroso.

-Me importa una mierda- le conteste mirando la calle con flojera al recordar todo lo que tuve que caminar para llegar hasta aquí.

-Kesese, a juzgar por tu cara parece que tu casa está muy lejos ¿o me equivoco?- me mordí la lengua aguantando soltar alguna grosería.- Ya se, te llevare en mi grandioso auto ya que soy el mejor gerente del mundo y tu mi poco awesome pero valioso empleado, después me alabaras y harás todo lo que te diga.

-No necesito tu ayuda, puedo pedir un taxi- mentí para quitármelo de encima.

-No mientas, ni siquiera tienes dinero para pagar un taxi hasta tu casa, te despidieron ayer después de discutir con Toño y no tienes dinero- jojo, eso SI que había dolido. Lo mire a los ojos concentrando cada partícula de enojo de mi cuerpo a mi mirada.

-¿Tú crees que porque me despidieron dependo de ti? valla que eres estúpido- le dije secamente- tú no quieres ayudarme solo me tienes lástima.

-No, no te tengo lástima- abrí los ojos con sorpresa y después relaje el rostro.

-Claro, ahora dirás que...

-¿Que solo quiero ayudarte?- me interrumpió- pues no la verdad es que yo solo compadezco a personas que conozco y que son importantes para mí, no te ayudare por lástima solo lo aré porque tengo curiosidad de por qué Fran quiere que actúe normal contigo.- aclaro casi tan fríamente como yo hace unos momentos.- ahora ven con migo, yo te llevo.

Al final mi flojera venció y tuve que tragarme mi orgullo, subí al auto (último modelo, negro y con asiento de cuero como no) y me mantuve mirando por la ventana todo el camino en lo que el alvino loco iba cantando y hablando sus sandeces. Al llegar a mi casa había un hombre alto con un peinado cutre frente a mi puerta al que tal vez podría llamar un viejo amigo, pero eso no era todo. Cada una de mis cosas se encontraba ya fuera de mi casa y empaquetada. Baje corriendo de el auto y jale de la camisa al gigante de cara seria.

-!¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?¡- le cuestione zarandeándolo como podía.

-El pago de su apartamento se ha vencido y ya firmaron contrato nuevos inquilinos- me respondió monótonamente el oji verde.

-Pero no me informaron acerca de...

-Le enviamos cartas con la alerta de pago, si necesita otra vivienda le dejo mi tarjeta con mi número.

-Deja de decir tonterías Vincent, ya habíamos hablado de esto antes.

-Sí, sin embargo tu ignoraste los avisos. La próxima vez sé más responsable.

-La próxima vez estaré durmiendo bajo un puente.- no sé ni siquiera si me escucho o solo me ignoró yo solo me quede ahí parado viendo su espalda mientras se alejaba. Mi cuerpo entero empezó a sudar y mis piernas a temblar, de un momento a otro todo se hizo borroso hasta convertirse en negro. Mi mundo se desmoronaba.

Otra vez.

**OwO que tal? esta vez está bien? espero que si con todo lo que les puse al final y si este por ahora ha sido el capi. más largo O:**

**Antes de que se me olvide quiero agradecer a la personita que me dejo ese review recordándome que la risa de Francia es honhonhon y no jonjonjon mis disculpas por olvidarlo.**

**Sin más que decir hasta la próxima n.n**


	5. Protagonista

**Ciao~ me he tardado en escribir pero juro que todo tiene una razón y esta vez fueron exámenes o-o.**

**Le agradezco a quien me aclaro lo del valla y vaya lo voy a implementar ahora y juro que me fijare más en esos detalles... al menos lo intentare.**

**Y en cuanto a la petición de que los capítulos sean más largos creo que eso será más difícil pero me esforzare (tomen en cuenta que para esta autora tres mil palabras son algo increíble)**

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

**POV LOVINO**

-Solo estoy diciendo que no debiste ser tan directo con algo como eso- escuche que decía una voz rasposa en un intento de susurro.

-Con él se tiene que ir al grano y no andar con rodeos, yo lo conozco mejor que tu.- respondió otra más grave y un tanto irritada.

Abrí mis ojos entrecerrándolos rápidamente por las fuertes luces de un cuarto de hospital, levante con esfuerzo mi cuerpo que ahora parecía pesar el doble e instantáneamente se produjo un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza haciendo salir de mi garganta un pequeño gemido que llamó la atención de los dos que antes estaban hablando.

-Al fin te despertaste bella durmiente.- me saludo el bastardo de ojos rojos recargándose en la camilla.

-¿Qué demonios hago aquí?- mire como Vincent se acercaba con su eterna cara de soldadito desinteresado.

-¿Tu qué crees? Aquí es donde vienes a parar los idiotas que llevan cuatro años viviendo de sodas baratas y sopas instantáneas.- me dijo recostándose en la pared.

-Son pizzas, imbécil- le gruñí desviando mi mirada hacia otro lado.

-En serio que eres increíble niño espagueti, ¿cómo puedes comer por tanto tiempo esas porquerías? si fuera por mi te habría invitado uno de mis asombrosos y deliciosos platos de wurst pero la enfermera no me dejo entrar con comida.

-Ni que quisiera probar una de esas asquerosas salchichas tuyas, cuando vea a esa enfermera le voy a dar las gracias por salvarme de comer eso.

-Hey no estés tan pesado y más cuando mi grandiosa persona decidió gastar mi valioso tiempo en venir a verte.

-Pues regrésate a tu casa porque yo no te pedí que me cuidaras.

-Hmpf perdóname, seguro hubieras preferido que dejara tu cuerpo medio muerto en el suelo. De cualquier forma me voy, te dejare con tu amiguito el cobrador pero te advierto que cuando ore-sama te vea durmiendo bajo un puente lo único que voy a hacer será reírme de ti.- me aseguro saliendo enfadado de la habitación.

-Genial Vargas, el tratando de ayudarte como buena persona y tu tratándolo como si todo fuera su culpa. Eres de lo peor.- suspiro Vincent con un falso tono de angustia a lo que yo respondí con un bufido.

-No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que me conoce por tres años y saco MIS cosas de MI casa y no sintió remordimiento alguno al decirme. Dejando eso de lado ¿por qué no mejor te vas a fumar mariguana allá afuera?- zanje el tema como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No tienes que pedírmelo, si fuera por mi mandaría al diablo todo esto y regresaría a mi casa pero al parecer mi hermana se entero de todo esto y quiere que te ayude con lo de tu casa.- vaya eso me sorprendió, de las pocas personas a las que yo les agradaba y que yo compartía ese sentimiento se encontraba esa mocosa y nunca me hubiera esperado que hiciera eso por mí. Luego se lo agradecería.- la enfermera me dijo que te darían el alta en cuanto te levantaras así que después de que te revise el doctor vístete para que vayamos a casa.- otra sorpresa.

-¿Me vas a devolver mi casa?-pregunte ingenuamente mientras un rayito de esperanza recorría mi cuerpo.

-No te hagas ilusiones cerebro de albóndiga. Te quedaras en mi casa.

¿Has visto la cara que ponen las caricaturas cuando les pegan con un martillo en el pie? pues si la has visto ya te podrás imaginar mi rostro cuando me dieron aquella información.

-¿E-en tu casa? n-no quiero causarte molestias ¿no podrías devolverme mi antigua casa y ya?

-No abuses de la generosidad de mi inocente hermana ¿crees que esa casa se pagara sola? Aun así no creas que vivirás conmigo de a gratis vas a pagar un pequeño alquiler que se ajuste con tu salario- trague saliva al escuchas esta última frase, si existen un infierno y un demonio estos son la casa de Vincent y por supuesto Vincent.

Antes de que pudiera reclamare algo más tocaron la puerta y entro un doctor acompañado de una enfermera.

-Disculpe señor ahora mismo revisare al paciente, por favor espere en la recepción.

¿Cuántas veces e rogado ya por mi suerte? bueno parece que de alguna forma esto ya no sirve de nada.

**POV FRANCIS**

No sé cuantas copas de vino me había tomado, ahora mismo solo podía lidiar con la resaca típica de una noche llena de alcohol aunque tal vez hubiera sido mejor con mujeres, pero eso no viene al caso ahora. Simplemente no podía borrar de mi mente todas las cosas que pasaron ayer, empezando por el pequeño Lovino que ahora es uno de mis empleados.

Apenas vi su rostro una sensación extraña se apodero de mi, como si ya lo conociera, como su lo hubiera visto en algún lugar antes de aquella noche en el bar. Fue toda una sorpresa para mí tan solo enterarme de que esa misma noche era su cumpleaños y que al día siguiente lo despidieron. Lo peor es que las cosas no acabaron ahí.

Ayer, justo después de dejarle todo el trabajo a Gilvo recibí una llamada de mi secretaria.

-Señor Boneffoy.

-¿Que ocurre corazón?- respondí como ya era mi costumbre.

-Ahora tiene programada una cena con los dueños de la firma de abogados que colabora con la empresa.

-Oh cierto, mándale la dirección del restaurante a mi chofer.

-Enseguida.

No tardamos en llegar a el lujoso lugar, claro no más lujoso que el mío, donde unos empleados me indicaron el lugar de mi mesa en la que ya se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad tomando un vaso con agua.

-_Bonsoir,_ espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho.- les salude dirigiéndome velozmente con la bella señora- Encantado de conocerla soy Francis Boneffoy - me presente tomando suavemente su mano y depositando un rápido beso en su dorso.

-Jojojo, joven Boneffoy usted sí que es un muchacho guapo yo soy Margherita Leonardi. No se preocupe, después de todo mi hijo aún no ha llegado.

-Sera un placer...

-Y-ya llegue- me interrumpió el que al parecer era su hijo, un chico de lo más lindo con ojos color miel y cabellos castaño rojizo.- p-perdóneme por mi descortesía yo soy Feliciano Vargas.

¿Vargas? ¿Cómo...? No, no lo más posible es que solo fuera una coincidencia, probablemente en Italia hay mucha gente que se apellida Vargas ¿no?

-Un gusto en conocerte yo soy Francis- salude tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

-Siéntate hijo, has estado cargado de trabajo todo el día.

-Ve~ tengo que esforzarme mucho, aunque me haya ido bien últimamente, que bueno que hayas escogido un restaurante de italiano así podre pedir una deliciosa pasta.- dijo con una gran sonrisa el oji miel con los ojos brillando de la emoción.- ¿A ti te gusta la pasta?- me pregunto recordando mi presencia.

-Por supuesto- le respondí empezando a charlar animadamente con él.

Un muchachito de lo más tierno e inocente además de amable con una alegría contagiosa.

-Ah Feli, tu eres mi más grande orgullo y en lo único en lo que puedo confiar desde que tu padre murió.-comento la mujer como memorando al difunto mientras el menor se revolvía en su asiento al parecer incomodo.

-Y-yo no soy el único.-alcanzo a susurrar mirando al suelo, Margherita cambio su expresión despreocupada a una fría, yo solo intercalaba mis ojos de madre a hijo.

-No se dé que me estás hablando, ¿en quién más podría confiar Feli?

-En mi hermano.- esta palabra quedo grabada en nuestras cabezas haciendo que el aire se volviera pesado y tenso. Estas en definitiva eran demasiadas coincidencias, ¿un hermano? Calma, calma Francis no te desesperes lo primero que hay que hacer es aligerar la atmosfera.

-Oh un hermano, debe ser también un joven trabajador ¿cómo se llama?- me mordí la lengua con esto último, pero tenía que sacarme de las dudas.

-Bueno en realidad...

-Lovino, se llama Lovino y es mi hermano mayor somos gemelos.- le interrumpió el pequeño Feliciano a su madre. Trate de mantener la compostura, ¿qué demonios hacia cenando yo con la familia de ese barman maleducado? debería haber cancelado mi agenda e ido a beber con algunas mujeres.

-El está muerto deja de decir tonterías.- ambos menores abrimos los ojos como platos al escuchar esto ¿Muerto? ¿Lovino? Sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a sudar frio cuando note el tono con el que lo había dicho como si...como si no le importase en absoluto.

Entonces paso, paso tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de detenerlo. El menor de los italianos se piso de pie y le tiro el vaso de agua en la cabeza a su ahora empapada madre. Todos en el restaurante nos miraban sorprendidos y los susurros empezaron a llenar el lugar.

-¿P-por qué dices eso?-se escucho preguntar al chico con voz temblorosa mientras un par de gotitas empezaban a emanar de sus ojos.-¿por qué dices algo tan horrible?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Es por supuesto la realidad, el está muerto.

-No, el no está muerto ¿por qué lo dices como si fuese cierto y no importara?

-Es obvio que no me importa, ese inútil nunca hizo nada, no servía, solo se la pasaba fantaseando como un idiota con sueños estúpidos de ser un músico y tocar para todo el mundo. Por más instrumentos que confiscaba y vendía el siempre robaba otro y me ponía en vergüenza frente a todos los demás, como si fuera la madre de un sucio vándalo. Solo quería dejarme en la calle y jamás escucho lo que le decía, siempre lamenté el día en que parí a esa basura. Tiene la culpa de todos mis sufrimientos, por el tu padre murió y para mí solo fue un estorbo.

Ya no sabía que pensar, esas tal vez las palabras más horribles que había escuchado en mi vida y Feliciano, Feliciano parecía otra persona, sus ojos ahora opacos parecían vacios y toda su sangre había bajado dejando solo a un pequeño escuálido y pálido que caería a el suelo en cualquier momento.

Sin perder tiempo lo tome del brazo y lo saque del restaurante. Ese Lovino si que tenía pinta de protagonista de telenovela el hijo indeseado con una vida arruinada que trabaja de camarero todo el día sin parar. La pregunta era ¿qué demonios ocurría aquí?

**POV LOVINO**

-Apúrate princesa no tengo todo el día- me llamó el bastardo de Vincent por tercera vez desde la casa.

-!¿Cómo quieres que me apure cuando estoy subiendo las maletas con un montón de cosas que no son mías? mueve tu maldito culo y ayúdame¡.- le grite desde el segundo piso de la enorme casa ¿por qué si es rico no tiene a ningún sirviente que le haga este trabajo? ¿que no era yo el invalido que tenía que evitar sobre esforzarse? Seguro a ese idiota no le importa si me resbalo y me cae todo en sima.

Oh si lo había olvidado, este maldito fuma mariguana es hijo de los dueños de una empresa distribuidora de bienes raíces, ¿cómo me había hecho su "amigo" (si se le puede llamar así)? ni yo mismo tengo la más puta idea, solo recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi venia con la pequeña Emma a cobrarme la renta y que al final terminé siendo regañado por el al no tener más que chatarra en el refrigerador. Como las visitas eran mensuales se fue haciendo un habito tratar todo el tiempo con el mal carácter de uno con el otro.

-No, este es tu castigo por obligarme a dejarte vivir en mi casa.

-Yo no fui fue tu maldita hermana.

-Vuelve a decirle eso a ella y te juro que te amarro y te tiro desnudo en algún barrio de putas.-iba a decirle que no sería capaz pero me lo pensé dos veces y me dije a mi mismo que era mejor no comprobarlo.

Por fin termine de subir todos los escalones y me tire en el duro y frio suelo, abrí y cerré un poco los ojos hasta que vi frente a mí un vaso con algo adentro, apenas me di cuenta de que era agua lo tome y me lo acabe de un solo trago.

-Ya era hora-le dije entregándole al bastardo el vaso y parándome del suelo.

-Un gracias hubiera sido suficiente. Y no pienses que ya has terminado, todavía tienes que subir tu preciado colchón que me hiciste traer a la casa y limpiar todo el segundo y tercer piso.

-!¿Qué?! !¿Tengo que limpiar también?¡- le gruñí irritado pensando en todo ese trabajo.

-Tienes suerte de que no te haya pedido limpiar toda la casa.-bueno en algo tenía razón.

Después de una hora de forcejeos y una pequeña caída por las escaleras a causa del suelo resbaloso (claro que no me caí yo solo) logre subir el colchón y acomodarlo en mi cama. Estuve a punto de abalanzarme contra mi almohada cuando recordé que tenía que limpiar y que si me acostaba era muy posible que despertara con un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de mi cariñoso "amigo" Vincent.

Tome la escoba y me dispuse a barrer la sala cuando a la primera barrida el jodido palo tiro un jarrón con unos tulipanes rojos de la mesita de centro, me giré rápidamente para ver el desastre que había hecho y así es como acabe tirando una pequeña colección de figurillas de cristal. Solté la escoba y corrí por un recogedor, una cubeta y un paño para el agua. Estaba a punto de recoger todo el desorden hasta que entro el demo... digo Vincent y vio todo roto y mojado.

Yo retrocedí, no porque tuviera miedo ni nada de eso, fue solo un acto reflejo gracias al cual resbale (si, otra vez) y caí. Afortunadamente puse mis manos para parar la caída y salve mi pobre culito, desafortunadamente en el suelo había vidrios y me los enterré todos en las manos.

Más tarde.

-Y-ya te dije que es tu culpa por no tener empleados que te limpien la casa- me excuse nerviosamente.

-Claro, es eso o tu eres el inquilino más idiota que existe y creo que me inclino mas por la segunda.-me contesto serio tratando de no darme otro golpe en la cabeza y digo otro porque con todo lo anterior termine perdiendo la cuenta de los puñetazos y patadas que me dio en la cara.- Aprieta bien ese vendaje, no quiero que andes manchando de sangre mis muebles.

Esta vez obedecí sin protestar, no es bueno poner tu vida en peligro tres veces en un día y menos si todas son por cierto holandés de mal carácter. Si estuviera totalmente sano esto no pasaría por supuesto.

-De ahora en adelante mientras estés en casa te quedaras en donde yo te pueda ver o en tu cuarto, si rompes alguna cosa más se sumara a tu renta y NO intentes limpiar yo me encargare de eso, con alguien tan inútil como tu vivir en esta casa será un peligro.

-Ni que me importara andar deambulando por tu maldita casa- dije con desdén recostándome en el sillón- por cierto tienes que ir a comprar comida tu refrigerador esta vacio.- agregue.

-Esta vacio porque yo nunca como en casa- ¿Y por eso no hay comida? era más que obvio que él no sabe cocinar ¿por qué otra cosa no tendría comida?...Esperen un segundo creo que tengo una idea.

-Oye cabeza de cigarro- le llamé mientras el leía unos papeles- que tal si hacemos un trato.

-No

-Vamos no es nada malo, solo escúchame por un maldito minuto.

-Habla, tienes un minuto.

-Mira es simple si rebajas un poco el precio de mi renta yo cocinaré y hare las compras por ti todos los días.

-¿Cocinar? no gracias niño macarrón he visto lo que comes y a verdad da mucha pena.

-Oye, ya sé que siempre como pizza congelada y soda pero no creas que barman es el único trabajo que he tenido, te aseguro que cuando pruebes mi comida estarás convencido.

-Si lo haces tú limpiaras la cocina y guardaras las compras, ¿entendido?- ya lo tengo.

-Entendido.

-Ahora déjame trabajar de una vez.

**¿Qué tal eh? ok ya sé que no es mucho y que parece que esto es un Netmano pero les juro que no será importante... a menos que me lo pidan.**

**EN CUANTO AL ESPAMANO me lo han pedido y no se los he dado pero por favor denme tiempo para desarrollarlo porque todo tiene una razón y conexión...creo.**

**Recibo con gusto tomatazos, consejos y ¿por qué no? reviews también (aunque sean solo caritas a mi me hacen muy feliz) **

**Hasta la próxima n.n**


	6. El violinista

**Ciao- aquí estoy (un poco tarde) para traerles otro cap. de este fic cochambroso.**

**Muchas gracias por los tres maravillosos reviews, (uno repetido de tu sabes quién (:) que me motivan para seguir escribiendo, aunque aun tenga muchas faltas de ortografía -_-**

**Hetalia no me pertenece si fuera así Lovi sería el personaje principal XD**

**POV LOVINO**

-Limpieza en pasillo cinco junto a sección de lácteos- se escuchaba decir una voz desde un micrófono oculto en algún lado.

-Pero mamá es solo un dulce.

-He dicho que no, ya has comido muchos dulces esta semana.

-Bwaaaa- lloriqueaba un niño en el estante de al lado jalando de la manga de su madre.

-Coge ese de ahí- me indico el bastardo señalando un paquete de detergente a mitad de precio. Me aguante algunos insultos mientras metía el dichoso jabón en el carrito.

-Está bien que te guste ahorrar y todo eso cuando compras-dije por fin después de un rato en silencio- ¿por qué demonios me tienes que acompañar al supermercado?- esto lo dije mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

No, no es que a mí me molestara ahorrar lo más posible en mis compras, el único problema aquí era él. El maldito no me había dejado tocar ni una cosa en todo el trayecto y solo me iba indicando que tomar como si yo fuera su jodido asistente y no era solo eso.

Hace un rato caminábamos por la sección de lácteos y estábamos discutiendo sobre si llevar queso parmesano o chedar.

-Te digo que el parmesano es mejor- le dije agitando la cajita de queso frente a su cara.

-Y yo te digo que el chedar sabe aún más rico y es más barato- esto lo agregó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- Entonces llevémonos los dos malditos quesos y ya.

-No, eso duplicara el precio y al final no hay inversión.

-!¿De qué demonios estás hablando?¡

-Lo que estoy diciendo es que si tanto quieres ese queso lo tendrás que pagar tu mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste- me contesto quitándome la caja de las manos para ponerla en su lugar.

-Dame eso- le ordene zarandeándolo, claro que poco conseguí con esto así que colgué en su brazo para hacerlo bajar. Tan ensimismado estaba en esta acción que apenas me di cuenta de que un grupo de chicas nos miraban de una forma... bueno extraña es decir poco. No fue hasta ese momento que me fije en la posición en la que me encontraba. Colgado sobre el brazo del idiota de Vincent a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, quitando el hecho de que en su mano sostenía el queso y que lo único que yo quería era alcanzarlo la situación no pintaba muy bien que digamos.

Sin perder tiempo me solté y caí al suelo, de pie por suerte. Cada pequeña parte de mi cuerpo quería pensar que lo único que se figuraban esas mocosas es que éramos un par de hermanos haciendo las compras y discutiendo, claro que la imaginación vuela lejos y más si son mujeres.

Tuve que esperar un poco hasta que el maldito grupo de espías se fuera para intentar coger nuevamente el queso, el muy jodido de Vincent lo había dejado sobre la estantería más alta. Salté con todas mis fuerzas: una, dos, tres veces hasta que logre agarrarme por poco de una orilla y me estire. Mala idea.

Todo el mueble se empezó a inclinar y los paquetitos e comida comenzaron a caer al suelo, para mi desgracia también había frascos de vidrio y estos se rompieron dejando esparcidos por el suelo todos sus contenidos. Yo, ni lento ni perezoso hui antes de que alguna cámara o vigilante se percatara de mi presencia.

Por supuesto que todo lo anterior fue culpa de el bastardo de Vincent, si solo hubiera comprado el queso esto NO habría pasado. Claro que el ni se entero de nada ya que apenas me solté de su brazo él se fue hacia la sección de artículos de limpieza y justo ahora contemplaba como embelesado un paquete con dos botes de suavizante más un mandil con estampados de conejitos, probablemente dirigido a las amas de casa.

-¿Dónde andabas cabeza de albóndiga?- me pregunto sin dejar de mirar el paquete, al parecer decidido a comprarlo.

-Nada, solo me distraje- mentí, si el llega a enterarse de que casi extermino a la sección de lácteos me mataría por la simple razón de que "podrían" cobrarle a el por los daños.

Caminamos un poco más hasta encontrarnos con unos paquetes de discos con portadas de instrumentos musicales, iba a seguir caminando pero Vincent se quedo atrás mirándolos como si intentara recordar algo.

-Mueve tu culo o tendremos que hacer fila- le dije pero el solo me ignoro. Siguió así por unos segundos hasta que volteo a verme.

-Oye cerebro de espagueti- me llamó perdido en sus pensamientos- ¿no tenias un trabajo en el que vendías estas cosas?

CLIK

-!¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes idiota?¡- le grite mientras tomaba mi chaqueta y echaba a correr. ¿Cómo demonios había olvidado que tenía trabajo? Si el jefe se entera de que no abrí me descontara un día. Estaba a punto de salir cuando un montón de guardias se abalanzaron sobre mí.

-Yo no lo hice- fue lo primero que dije pensando que todo esto era a causa del accidente con el queso. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando me entere de que los bastardos solo saltaron sobre mi porque me veía sospechoso al corres por los pasillos. Después de librarme de todo lo anterior corrí como un desgraciado revisando mi reloj a cada minuto y no porque fuera tarde para abrir la tienda porque ya estaba atrasado por tres horas, sino porque era cada día justo a las nueve treinta que se podían escuchar los violines por toda la calle y no me perdería la oportunidad de descubrir quién era el que interpretaba aquella melodía.

-Ha...ha... creo que... llegue a tiempo- dije para mi mismo tratando de recobrar el aliento después de la larga carrera. Revise mi reloj por decima vez, eran las nueve veintinueve. Empezaría en tres, dos, uno...

Nada.

No se escuchaba nada más que el sonido del motor de los autos y las platicas sin sentido de los demás peatones. Ni un violín.

-¿Lovi?- pregunto alguien detrás de mí, podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier lado. No pude evitar darme la vuelta encontrándome con un par de ojos verde esmeralda y una sonrisa estúpida digna de mi hermano.-!Oh, si eres Lovi¡- afirmo el bastardo ensanchando aun mas sus labios.

-¿Qué mierda quieres idiota?-le gruñí irritado.

-¿Eh? oh nada, solo pensaba que no vendrías.- arquee la ceja confundido.

-¿Por qué no vendría a trabajar?

-P-pues hay un chico en la tienda que dice ser tu remplazo temporal porque estabas enfermo- me contesto algo nervioso.

-Conque mi remplazo- ¿quién demonios les habrá dicho que no podía trabajar? los únicos que sabían que había ido al hospital eran Vincent y la patata alemana. Lo más probable era que se hayan enterado por ese fuma mariguana, solo él sabía que yo trabajo aquí, peo por ahora...-me encargare de ese bastardo ahora mismo.

-!¿Qué?¡- pregunto atónito él otro-, no te lo recomendaría ese chico da un poco de miedo.

-No me importa- conteste mientras caminaba hacia la tienda tronándome los nudillos- a mi no me da miedo ningún...- no pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta al ver las pintas que traía ese tipo. Medía como dos metros y tenía una mirada que daba más miedo que la de Vincent cuando se enojaba. No iba a dejar que esa cosa me aplastara. Lentamente fui retrocediendo hasta regresar a mi lugar original.

-¿No te ibas a enfrentar a él?- me pregunto con inocencia el bastardo.

-C-claro que lo iba a hacer pero hay mucha gente adentro y... no quiero espantar futuros clientes.

-Wow Lovi, piensas en todo.- dijo el muy idiota fascinado por mi mentira.

-Pues claro que si tonto- fue lo único que conteste- bueno entonces hasta nunca.- dije dándome la vuelta para regresar a donde Vincent.

-Espera- me paro el otro jalándome del brazo- ¿podrís hacerme un pequeño favor?

-NO- conteste casi al instante sacudiendo mi brazo para que me soltara.

-Vamos, es solo un favorcito chiquitito- insistió atrapándome en sus brazos para que no me escapara, la gente comenzaba a fijarse en nosotros a causa del alboroto.

-Ya, está bien- dije tratando de quitármelo de encima, ¿cómo mierda podía ser tan fuerte? tal vez era solo que yo estaba desnutrido-suéltame o no hare nada.

El español se apresuro a soltarme y se puso frente a mí.

-Entonces acompáñame a tomar un café, eso es lo único que quiero.- vaya eso sí que me sorprendió.

-¿Un café? ¿para eso haces tanto berrinche?

-Vamos, no quiero comer solo. Yo invito y no pierdes nada- estuve a punto de realizar mi mejor movida, la retirada estratégica italiana. No iba a tomarme un maldito café con esa plasta. Apenas iba a dar el primer paso para correr cuando sonó mi celular, cortesía del hospital en caso de emergencias.

-¿Quién habla?- pregunte con un mal presentimiento.

-Niño sesos de pasta- dijo una voz grutal al otro lado del teléfono, la del demonio Vincent- te juro que cuando regreses a casa la desnutrición alimenticia será la menor de tus preocupaciones. Será mejor que te quites los cojones y los metas en una caja de seguridad a menos que quieras que yo te los reviente a patadas- y esto fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

-¿Quién era?- pegunto el cerebro de cacahuate algo consternado por mi cara que de seguro mostraba un miedo terrible.

-N-nadie solo era mi amigo que me dijo que llegaría tarde a casa.-si claro.

-¿Vives con otra persona?

-S-si pero dejemos de hablar aquí y vamos a comer- sugerí. Era mejor comer con el bastardo que ver a Vincent enojado.

No tardamos en encontrar lugar en un restaurante justo en frente de la calle, nos sentamos en una mesa de afuera y tomamos las papeletas con el menú.

-Bienvenidos al restaurante "Valhala" puedo tomar su...Oh hola Toño- saludo un mesero con cara de niña, vaya cada vez había más-¿pedirás lo de siempre?

-Jeje tu ya me conoces Tino- rio este.

-Veo que trajiste a un amigo ¿qué te gustaría probar?- dijo ahora hacia mi amablemente. Mire el menú y opte por lo primero.

-Quiero un café tamaño vikingo y un pastel de chocolate.-tenía que aprovechar si era gratis, ya tenía un tiempo sin comer un buen postre.

-Muy...bien- dijo el cara de niña mientras apuntaba las órdenes en una libretita-lo traeré en seguida.

Apenas se fue el mesero el plasta empezó a sacar de una maletita un enorme paquete de papeles y una estuchera con diversos útiles de trabajo con estampados de tomates.

-¿Para qué que son todos esos papeles?- le interrogué recargándome en la mesa para verlos mejor.

-Jeje son unos documentos de la empresa de mi padre y tengo que encargarme de ellos- explico mientras escribía rápidamente con una perfecta caligrafía.

-¿Por qué no lo haces en tu mansión o en alguna te tus enormes oficinas?-cuestioné frunciendo el seño, ¿para qué sino eso era tanto espacio?

-Ahora mismo no tengo mucho espacio en casa y no pienso ir a la mansión o a la oficina.-dijo sencillamente como si nada.

-¿Por qué no?- maldición, no podía dejar de hacer preguntas. El tipo no contesto solo siguió escribiendo haciéndose el sordo y dejando mi pregunta de lado, fruncí mas el seño enojado.- Dímelo de una vez y no te hagas el tonto.

-No me estoy haciendo el tonto.

-Entonces respóndeme-le ataje, era tan fácil lidiar con este tipo-no es normal que el heredero de una gran compañía viva ajeno a su familia haciendo el trabajo en otro lado.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre tú y yo? Ahora dímelo, dime la razón por la que tu no vives con tu familia.

-¿Y-yo?-¿cuándo demonios se había convertido esto en un interrogatorio? y ¿por qué él es el que hace las preguntas?- e-eso no importa yo pregunte primero.

-Sí, pero yo soy el anfitrión así que tengo derecho a cambiar las reglas- dijo infantilmente sacándome la lengua- si tú me das una buena razón para no vivir con tu familia yo te diré la mía.

-Bueno yo...- como no lo había pensado antes- espera, ¿cómo supiste que yo no vivo con mi familia?

-Me lo dijo el chico de la tienda.

-Mentiroso, ni siquiera tienes los cojones para hablarle.

-Tú tampoco- se quejo haciendo un pucherito- solo respóndeme.

Mire hacia abajo como si el suelo fuera lo más importante del mundo, no tenia porque decírselo y tampoco es que me interesara la razón por la que él vivía así y no es que sea algo muy importante. Fue así como, sin mi concebimiento mis labios se abrieron dejando salir una sola palabra.

-Confianza.-creo que el español se sorprendió al oír esto ya que pude escuchar el ligero movimiento de su cilla.

-¿Confianza?

-Si- continúe ahora más tranquilo-puede que tu no lo entiendas mucho ya que naciste con un futuro claro pero personas comunes como yo siempre viven con las preguntas de ¿que debería hacer? o ¿será mejor esto o aquello? ¿podre lograrlo? Yo empecé a vivir solo para demostrarle a los demás que no necesitaba ayuda y que podía cumplir mi sueño.- maldición, seguro estaba sonando como una de esas novelas que ven las mujeres en medio de la menopausia.

-Tal vez esa confianza que quieres es en realidad cariño- comento al aire el oji verde rodando un lápiz en la mesa.

-Je- reí secamente como ya era mi costumbre- probablemente ella me prefiera muerto.- no sé porque le estaba contando esto ni porque sentía que él sabía a quién me refería- ¿sabes? hasta hace poco había olvidado esto de la razón.

-Yo...

-Aquí esta su orden- interrumpió el finlandés con mi pastel, un plato de galletas y dos vasos de café grandes, los puso sobre la mesa y luego se retiro.

-Bueno- dije tomando una cuchara e insertándola en el pastel- yo ya lo solté todo ahora es tu turno- tome un bocado, estaba muy bueno igual que el café. Tal vez cuando tenga más dinero coma más seguido por aquí.

-No tengo nada que decirte, creo que estoy en la misma situación solo que a mí no me quieren muerto.- comento algo divertido y dejándome algo descolocado ¿para eso le había hablado de lo mas intimo de mis pensamientos? Este tío definitivamente vino al mundo para joderme. En fin seguimos hablando de estupidez y media por un rato hasta quedar completamente llenos además de que el termino su trabajo.

-Lovi, gracias por hacerme sentir mejor- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-No vine a hacerte sentir mejor solo comí contigo porque era gratis- recalque un poco avergonzado.

-Jeje claro-empezó a guardar sus cosas y cuando iba a cerrar su estuche soltó una pequeña risita- te daré un regalo de agradecimiento, toma- dijo extendiéndome uno de sus lápices con estampado de tomate y además estos tenían caritas felices, era algo entre cutre y lindo...supongo-waa Lovi sonriendo te ves muy lindo.

-C-cállate idiota solo...recordé algo muy gracioso que me paso ayer.

-¿En serio?...bueno solo úsalo para recordarlo.

-¿Recordar qué?

-Para recordar tu sueño, así que llévalo siempre contigo ¿sí?-me insistió haciendo cara de cachorrito.

-Sí, si claro.

-¿En serio? que bien- miro su reloj sorprendido- oh vaya hoy no me dio tiempo de practicar con mi violín.

-¿VIOLÍN?- pregunte, no, no podía ser que el...

-Jeje me gusta mucho tocarlo pero en lo que lo afino no me da mucho tiempo para hacerlo-hizo otro pucherito ahora viendo hacia la tienda- aunque también me tengo que levantar temprano para eso.

-Bueno, me gustaría seguir hablando pero mi amigo debe estar esperándome en casa-me despedí nervioso, lo más probable es que no fuera él, es decir, ¿cómo **podría** ser él?. Como sea lo mejor era irse de ahí.

-¿Ya te vas? yo te acompaño- maldición.

-N-no, no me gustaría molestarte- si claro, nótese sarcasmo- además traes todas esas cosas y...

-!Claro que no es problema¡, mi departamento está justo enfrente de la calle-dijo señalando el gran edificio que estaba junto a mi tienda-!Oh¡ ahora que lo pienso, vivo justo al lado de donde trabajas ¿no es gracioso?, en ese caso puedes escuchar cuando practico con mi violín. Lovi, Lovi ¿verdad que toco muy bien? ¿me has escuchado?

Y si estaba en shock, pero como no estarlo cuando te enteras de que la persona que admiras es... es esta plasta. Cuatro años viví engañado pensando en la clase de persona que podría encontrarme al buscarlo, cuatro años de mentiras en las que creí poder encontrarme con un, con un no-bastardo. Si alguna vez tuve ganas de suicidarme esta es una de las más grandes y le gana por mucho a la semana de ayuno en la que apenas si tomé uno o dos vasos de agua. Ya ni siquiera estaba escuchando al maldito solo quería irme a mi casa para abrazar a mi almohada mientras me pregunto _¿por qué?_

-Lovi, Lovi- me llamó dándose cuenta por fin de que ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando-¿estás bien?

-C-claro que estoy bien- gruñí- déjame en paz y vete a tu casa de una vez.

-P-pero yo...

-Que Te Vayas- le ordene esta vez poniendo la cara de más mala leche que tenía.

-Está bien-dijo triste y haciendo ojos de cachorrito mientras caminaba lentamente en dirección a su apartamento.

-Oye- solté inconscientemente y el se dio rápidamente la vuelta- m-me gusta como tocas el violín.- apenas termine salí corriendo en la dirección contraria del bastardo, no me di tiempo ni de ver su reacción.

No me di cuenta de cuando llegue a casa de Vincent, solo entré y me tire en la cama. Estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando empezaron a tocar la puerta y yo, como cualquier inocente gilipollas fui a abrir.

De algo estoy seguro, si me preguntaran si quiero ir al infierno o encontrarme con Vincent enojado, no dudaría en escoger la primera opción.

**Y bueno aquí esté el bastardo que tanto querían y si, un capitulo totalmente narrado por Lovi. Todavía no hago uno por Toño porque no se, creo que no me va a salir, pero no se preocupen que si lo hare :)**

**Muchos lechugamiles de gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y a los lectores silenciosos por sus favs y follows (la verdad no creí que fueran a ser tantos me dejaron sin palabras)**

**Hasta el próximo cap (se aceptan con gusto criticas, tomatazos, consejos ¿y por qué no? también reviews que me animan mucho) n.n**


	7. Humillación y un inglés despierto

**Ciao mina-san y nakamas vengo a molestarles aquí con otro cap. atrasado XD.**

**Muchos lechugamiles de gracias por dejar sus hermosos reviews que son mi... fuente de energía.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece .**

**Pov Antonio**

-!Waaa, señor tomate le juro que yo no sabía que ella era su hija¡- grité al mismo tiempo que me caía de la cama- maldición- me queje sobándome mi ahora adolorida espalda. Estaba a punto de regresar a dormir cuando tocaron la puerta, lo iba a dejar pasar, no importaba si fingía que no estaba. Los toques se empezaron a convertir de golpes a porrazos.- Ya vooooy.- conteste resignado caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

-¿Por qué demonios no me abres? no quiero excusas para el trabajo, aquí están los documentos para la nueva...!santo dios¡- grito Paul entrando a mi casa bruscamente y cerrando la puerta tras de sí- muy bien Antonio Fernández Carriedo explícame una cosa ¿por qué mierda abres la puerta cuando estás en ropa interior?

Tarde unos segundos en procesar lo que mi amigo me había dicho, al entenderle me fije en mí mismo y, no me lo van a creer !estaba en ropa interior¡ Ni yo mismo me había dado cuenta de que me había dormido así- jeje, perdón Paul te prometo que no volveré a dormir con los bóxers puestos.

-!A eso no es a lo que me refiero idiota¡- me grito histérico-¿qué pasa si yo no hubiera sido el que tocó la puerta y en realidad fuera una niñita exploradora ofreciéndote galletas? ¿crees que le habría gustado verte medio desnudo?

Estuve a punto de responderle que si pero algo en mi interior me dijo que probablemente esa no era la respuesta correcta, solo guarde silencio mirándolo con ojos de "discúlpame", eso siempre funcionaba. Al final el suspiro rendido.

-Bien, bien solo prométeme que la próxima vez te vestirás antes de abrir ¿ok?

-Si lo prometo- conteste feliz de salir perdonado.

-Bueno yo tengo que ocuparme de otros asuntos, te dejo aquí los documento para que termines con ellos y te quiero bien vestido para las ocho, ya arregle un auto para que te lleve al restaurante de Boneffoy.

-¿Hoy es la inauguración?- pregunte entusiasmado.

-Sí, y de una vez te advierto que si no terminas ese trabajo para entonces, no iras a ningún lado y te ataré a una silla para que lo hagas.-me amenazó mientras salía de la casa.

-Juro que lo terminaré- aseguré cerrando la puerta. Por fin me fije en la enorme montaña de trabajo que tenía, ni siquiera podía ver mi escritorio con tantos papeles acumulados, hasta mi tortuguita se había vuelto a perder. Entonces se me ocurrió ¿por qué no hacer mi trabajo en aquel restaurante? así podría desayunar y de paso ver como estaba Lovi, era matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Corrí hacia mi habitación y me di una ducha rápida para después vestirme y salir hacia el ascensor con mi maleta cargada de papeles. Una vez llegué a la recepción sonó mi celular.

-¿Hola?

-Buenos días Antoine- me saludo Fran al otro lado de la línea.

-Buenas, me llamaste para decirme que fuera a la inauguración de tu restaurante ¿verdad?-pregunte divertido.

-Honhonhon, claro que no Antoine yo se que cuento contigo y con Gilvo más que con nadie.

-¿Entonces qué ocurre?- guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de contestarme.

-Mira es sobre petit Lovino...

-¿Le paso algo?- pregunte un poco alterado.

-No, no le ha pasado nada solo es algo que averigüe y como veo que estas interesado en el chico te quiero advertir algo.- esto último me lo dijo con un tono más serio de lo normal- este no es un asunto en el que puedas andar metiendo las narices.

-Dímelo de una vez- le exigí.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre una cena que tendría con los jefes de la nueva firma de abogados de mi empresa?

-Si...

-Pues al parecer ellos son su familia.-un pequeño rayo de esperanza recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Eso es perfecto ahora solo tenemos que llevar a Lovi con ellos y...

-No Antoine, no es tan fácil como tú crees..- me interrumpió con voz seca, casi en un regaño.

-¿De qué hablas? claro que lo es. Mira yo no lo conozco bien pero seguro que si se reencuentra con su familia, el los aceptara y podrá vivir en paz.

-Antoine, ¿has pensado en el hecho de que no todos en su familia... lo quieran ver siquiera?- no sabía que decir, era más que obvio. Si ellos no estaban juntos es porque él se fue y en ese caso ellos lo extrañarían ¿no?

-Fran...

-No, ya te dije que no todo es como piensas que es. Tú no eres su amigo y yo no soy su amigo, las únicas dos veces que has hablado con él han terminado peleando, el te odia y en esa posición no puedes hacer nada. ¿Cómo vas a saber lo que piensa alguien si no tiene más de tres días que lo conoces?

-No, no son solo tres días- negué en un susurro mientras apagaba el celular. No lo digo por ser testarudo, yo conozco a Lovi desde hace dos años, desde que llegué a Italia. Mire hacia el restaurante al que justamente me dirigía, ahí es donde lo vi por primera vez.

**Flashback de Antonio **

**-Gracias por ayudarme a subir las cosas- dijo el moreno de ojos verdes a un grupo de hombres que se retiraban.**

**-No hay de que, espero que la pase bien en Italia- le respondió uno de ellos.**

**-Claro- contesto educadamente mientras subía al ascensor. No paraba de morderse las uñas nervioso, las preguntas no dejaban de acosarlo retumbando incesantemente por su cabeza ¿estaba bien todo eso? ¿tomó la decisión correcta? Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos, si estaba bien o mal ya había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás.**

**Caminó hacia la acera y aspiro hondo, reviso su reloj de mano, apenas eran las nueve y faltaba una hora para que llegara su amigo a darle indicaciones, eso si es que llegaba.**

**-Bueno, será mejor comer algo en lo que lo espero- dijo para sí mismo caminando hacia el primer restaurante que vio, justo en frente de la calle. Se llamaba Valhala.**

**Al poco rato de haberse sentado se acerco un mesero y ordeno un sencillo plato de galletas acompañado de un café tamaño "vikingo". **

**-¿Por qué estas preocupado?- le pregunto sorprendiéndolo una niña de no más de siete años rubia y de ojos esmeralda idénticos a los suyos.**

**-¿Eh? yo no estoy preocupado- mintió sonriendo.**

**-Ah, engañando a una mujer no llegaras nada lejos. Vamos dime que pasa- le insistió la pequeña mirándolo fijamente.**

**-¿No crees que sería raro que le contara mis problemas a una niña que acabo de conocer?- cuestiono dándose cuenta de que la menor ahora se encontraba sentada en una silla frente a él compartiendo la mesa.**

**-Me llamo Emma, ahora dime cómo te llamas.**

**-Me llamo Antonio.**

**-Muy bien Antonio, de ahora en adelante seremos amigos.- declaro extendiéndole su pequeña mano, gesto que él no tardo en corresponder- ¿Por qué estas preocupado amigo mío?**

**Antonio sonrió, esa niña le recordaba bastante a él cuando era pequeño y aun más despreocupad así que disidió seguirle el juego del psicólogo y el paciente.**

**-Bueno, me acabo de mudar a Italia y como viviré solo estoy un poco nervioso.**

**-Si estás nervioso ¿por qué no regresas?- el chico rio nostálgico.**

**-Tengo que hacer algo antes de regresar- dijo sencillamente.**

**-Es para tu familia ¿verdad?- esto sorprendió al mayor ¿cómo habrá adivinado? Emma al ver el rostro de Antonio lo tomo como afirmación y empezó a reír dulcemente- si es así no te preocupes, yo conozco a alguien igual a ti.**

**-¿Igual a mi?**

**-Sí, mira ahí- dijo la rubia señalando una humilde tienda de música que era atendida por un chico de cabello castaño y ojos olivo que miraba con anhelo los finos violines al mismo tiempo que mordía un tomate.- el es Lovino pero si quieres puedes llamarlo Lovi- risita- el vive solo desde hace dos años y trabaja muy duro, ¿sabes para qué?-el moreno guardó silencio curioso, la menor se acerco a su oído y susurro como si de un secreto entre niños se tratara- Por su familia.**

**Antonio no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía a Lovino que ahora parecía maldecirse por alguna razón mientras recogía unos tambores y los apilaba.**

**-Mmm, parece que te gusta Lovi- rio Emma al ver a su nuevo amigo contemplar embobado al peli castaño.**

**-A-a mi no...- claro que no, a él le gustaban las mujeres, aunque ese moreno tenía un par de ojos grandes y muy bonitos además de que su estatura y cuerpo delgado lo hacían ver un poco tierno y torpe... ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?**

**-Shhh ya te vi, no vas a lograr engañarme pero te advierto una cosa- dijo la pequeña chica frunciendo el seño- Lovi es propiedad de mi hermano así que no lo toques.- Antonio miro entre sorprendido y decepcionado a la oji verde.**

**-T-tu hermano y el...**

**-No, a mi hermano no le interesa- respondió sincera y algo apenada - pero yo hare que estén juntos.**

**-Y-ya veo.**

**-Aquí están sus galletas y su café- les llamó el mesero de ojos violeta y mirada amable.**

**-Vaya este café es enorme, de verdad es un vikingo.**

**Los dos nuevos amigos pasaron el resto del rato comiendo galletas y riendo hasta que la menor se tuvo que ir, no sin antes advertirle por última vez sobre su hermano.**

**-"Este parece un buen lugar para venir a desayunar"-pensó el chico dejando la propina y dirigiéndose a su apartamento sumando una mirada más a las incontables veces que se había quedado viendo al empleado de la tienda.**

**Fin del Flashback**

No recuerdo ni cómo ni por que termine visitando ese mismo restaurante cada mañana hasta el punto de hacerme amigo de algunos meseros y otros clientes habituales. La verdad era muy agradable estar ahí, siempre podía ver a Lovi trabajar y esto de alguna forma me daba fuerza para seguir trabajando, ese era el motivo por el que quiero ayudarlo. Claro que también se lo debía a la pequeña Emma pero desde el día en que nos hicimos amigos no la he vuelto a ver.

Sin darme cuenta termine caminando hacia la tienda de instrumentos, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando note que "él" no se encontraba y en su lugar atendía un tipo enorme y con cara de miedo. No quería acercarme pero la curiosidad venció y entre.

-H-hola- salude acercándome al mostrador.

-¿Qu´se l´ofr´se?- apenas escuche su vos estuve a punto de hacerme en los pantalones, ya me veía yo como una pequeña masa blanca tirado en el suelo. _Animo Toño, tu puedes. Tienes que saber que paso con Lovi_. Si eso era, tome aire y puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿P-podría decirme q-qué paso c-con el chico q-qué trabajaba a-aquí?- Oh si Antonio eres muy valiente, más tarde me comprare unos tomatitos como recompensa.

-¿Ch´co? ´l est´enferm´. S´y su rempl´zo.- contesto con pocas palabras.

-G-gracias- dije saliendo del local, estaba a punto de tener un ataque. Después de serenar mi corazón y recobrar mi color normal de piel me puse a pensar ¿qué le habría pasado a Lovi? Estaba dispuesto a ir a su casa cuando lo vi, estaba justo frente a mí. Trate de no correr hasta llegar a donde estaba el.

-¿Lovi?

**Pov Lovino**

Sí, sí, estoy seguro de que extrañaban a su protagonista pero si quieren proteger mi salud mental es mejor que no sigan leyendo aunque probablemente nadie me haga caso y no hay dios que pare al escritor.

Y si, como les iba diciendo ahí estaba yo de gilipollas abriéndole la puerta a Satanás para que me mandara al infierno, por suerte logre cerrar antes de que me diera de ostias en la cara. Tenía que hacer un plan rápido o de otra forma moriré. Por suerte un italiano siempre está preparado para el escape.

Tome todas mis sabanas y las ate a forma de cuerda asegurándola junto a la ventana. Cualquiera abría bajado y huido pero por supuesto yo soy más inteligente que esos idiotas, corrí y me escondí bajo la cama. El seguro pensara que yo baje por la cuerda así que el hará lo mismo mientras yo aprovechare para soltar la cuerda y hacer que se rompa los huesos, claro que por si acaso también tomare una de las escopetas que tiene en el pizo de abajo.

La puerta dejo de temblar, estaba a punto de salir de mi escondite cuando escuche que se quitaba el cerrojo, era obvio que Vincent jamás rompería su puerta. La tensión se expandió por el aire, podía ver desde mi posición como avanzaba por el cuarto cual cazador experto buscando a su presa, una viruta de polvo calló en mi ojo y me lo talle, cuando volví a mirar ya no estaba. Había caído en mi trampa.

Orgulloso de mi mismo salí de debajo de la cama y me estire.

-Estaba incomodo allá abajo ¿verdad?

-Sí, ese Vincent es como un grano en el culo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí pero el muy idiota calló en mi...- por fin me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, me di la vuelta y... no estaba- s-seguro me estoy volviendo paranoico será mejor que...

PUM

Me gire y la puerta ahora estaba cerrada, trague saliva nervioso y a punto de sucumbir por el pánico. Quise regresar a mi escondite cuando pensé _¿Y si EL está ahí?_ un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo igual que cuando era niño y pensaba que había un monstruo bajo la cama, la única diferencia con aquel entonces es que ahora SÍ era REAL. Como si fuera un película de terror con cámara escondida me fui agachando lentamente y con los ojos cerrados, con la misma velocidad anterior abrí los ojos y...

-!CHIGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡- no sé en qué momento alguien me tomo de la pierna y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba de cabeza a nueve metros del suelo- M-MALDICION IDIOTA, ESTAS LOCO, ESTUPIDO FUMA MARIGUANA DE MIERDA VETE AL INFIERNO Y NUNCA REGRESES, SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ.

-En serio quieres que te suelte ahora- me pregunto el rey demonio mientras agitaba mi pierna de un lado a otro.

-SI SUELTAME AHO...- sí, me fije en mi situación y no era nada bonita- m-maldición.

-Tal vez debiste pensar mejor antes de treparte en los estantes del centro comercial y hacer un desastre en la sección de lácteos por un maldito queso parmesano- dio una calada a su pipa soplándome todo el humo en la cara- ¿te digo qué fue lo más gracioso? por supuesto como YO estaba contigo cargaron todo a MI tarjeta porque si alguien no pagaba me arrestarían a MI.- hizo énfasis en estas palabras sacudiéndome un poco más- Y yo me pregunto ¿por qué no has matado a este pedazo de mierda? claro hay una simple respuesta...

-!Hermano, baja a Lovi ahora mismo¡-le ordeno mi pequeño y adorado ángel salvador- No puedes matarlo él es de nuestra familia ahora.

-Calma Emma-le dije acariciándole la cabeza cuando por fin me soltó el grandulón- el fuma mariguana se pondrá celoso si tienes dos hermanos.

-¿Yo cuando dije que serias mi hermano?- la mire confundido- Tu eres mi cuñado.

Vincent y yo la miramos fijamente, no ellos no tenían otra hermana, no que yo sepa y si ella dice que soy su cuñado se está refiriendo a...

-No- dijimos los dos mayores al mismo tiempo dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Ug, ¿por qué siempre contestan lo mismo?- se quejo sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Quien estaría con esta plasta?- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Ay pero si son tal para cual.

-Emma...

-Ya Vin dejare este tema por ahora y si me disculpas-dijo tomándome del brazo- préstame a tu _esposa _para jugar un rato con la consola.

-Y de paso tíralo a un pozo- le dijo el otro caminando hacia su cuarto.

-¿A quién llamas esposa mocosa?- le gruñí a Emma mientras bajábamos las escaleras hacia la sala para instalar la consola.

-Hay Lovi, mira que no lo negó y tu tampoco además te salve así que tengo todo el derecho de molestarte.- tenía un punto, solo uno.-solo vine de visita para ver cómo iban las cosas con su matrimo... digo con la mudanza.

-Supongo que bien, aunque tu maldito hermano me obligo a cargar mi cama hasta el segundo pizo apenas salí del hospital.- respondí totalmente ajeno a lo anterior.

Apenas habíamos empezado a jugar alguien toco la puerta.

-Ah, ve tu Lovi es tu turno.

-¿Tu que has hecho?- le reclame.

-Te salve la vida.

-Eso no te va a servir para siempre- le advertí caminando resignado hacia la puerta. Apenas la abrí alguien me cargo cual costal de papas y echo a correr. Trate de zafarme con todas mis fuerzas pero el bastardo ni se alteraba, no paro de correr hasta que llegamos a una camioneta y me ataron a uno de los asientos ahí fue cuando vi el rostro de mi captor.

-¿Qué mierda haces patata de ojos rojos?- le pregunte irritado- ¿a dónde me llevas?

-Kesese ya quisieras tener una aventura con este sexy cuerpo ¿no?

-Hablo en serio imbécil.

-Calma, calma té no eres el único ¿ves?- me dijo señalando la parte trasera de la lujosa camioneta. Eran nada más ni nada menos que mis compañeros de trabajo, todos me miraban con rostros de pánico uno que otro sub normal (el mexicano) iba riendo pero el más asustado era el japonés que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro. ¿El cejotas? el estaba desmallado en una esquina.

-Ese tejón me costó trabajo, lo tuve que sedar para que dejara de moverse Kesese.

-Disculpe Don Gilvo- hablo el mexicano que de alguna forma había logrado librarse de las cuerdas y ahora se hallaba recostado en el inglés- podría decirnos ahora a donde nos lleva, todavía faltan cinco horas para la inauguración.

-Kesese ahora mismo vamos a buscar sus trajes.

-¿Y para eso nos secuestraste?-pregunte incrédulo y más enojado que nunca.

-Si no lo hacía no sería divertido- y dicho esto empezó a reír como loco al mismo tiempo que Alejandro se ponía a cantar no se qué cosa.

-¿Cuánto durará el viaje?- pregunte resignado.

-Como una hora de ida y otra de vuelta más dos horas en lo que compramos los trajes- me respondió el canoso acompañando al moreno en su canción. Una hora, una hora ¿cómo iba a aguantar eso?

-Jeje Lovi, mira estas en YouTube- me dijo el descerebrado oji miel, le arrebate el celular (¿desde cuándo lo trae?) y abrí los ojos como platos. Ahí estaba yo, el video era de mi grito cuando me asuste por pensar que Vincent estaba bajo la cama, el maldito seguro lo hizo cuando estaba desprevenido. La maldita cosa ya tenía unos mil seguidores y aun más comentarios, tenía ganas de meterle el celular por el culo a ese desgraciado cuando me fije que en una esquinita decía _"con cariño para mi esposa"_

-¿Uh? me pregunto si a su esposa le habrá gustado el video no Lovi... !Lovi estas rojo¡

-¿Q-que ocurre?- pregunto el inglés despertándose y quitándose a Alejandro de encima.

Un viaje de cuatro horas con un loco alvino de ojos rojos, humillación mundial en YouTube, y un inglés despierto.

¿Qué más puedo pedir?

**¿Y qué tal? Ya estábamos muy serios y tristes así que traje este cap. para que se divirtieran un poco, si saben quién es Paul ¿verdad? al menos CREO que así se llama el, si no es así crucifíquenme XD no se preocupen que también habrá franmano y prumano solo aguántenme un poco ya que les acabo de dar el espamano que tanto querían (y al parecer es el favorito o-o) ustedes díganme cual les gusta más ok?**

**Recibo con gusto críticas, tomatazos y ¿por qué no? reviews también.**

**Ojo no abran sus puertas cuando estén en ropa interior O-O**

**P.D: Si le entendieron a Su-san no?**


End file.
